


god x jesus 2: our daddy in heaven, hallowed be his name

by skelescene



Series: the horny bible [1]
Category: Christian Bible
Genre: M/M, Please dont kill me, Religion, i am a christian, this was first written on mangago, why did i create this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skelescene/pseuds/skelescene
Summary: God regrets making Jesus take on the sins of the world.
Relationships: Michael/Jesus
Series: the horny bible [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899685
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	god x jesus 2: our daddy in heaven, hallowed be his name

**Author's Note:**

> I am a Christian, and I can assure you that this totally makes sense in the context of the bible, as Jesus had to take on the burden of all of humanities sins.
> 
> this was made after i saw people getting pissed off by a religious fanfic on mangago.
> 
> so i decided to make my own
> 
> this is the very first fanfiction that I have ever written.
> 
> hope you like/hate it.
> 
> and sorry that it's so short.

"Look son, I know that I sacrificed you, my one and begotten son, so that the world could have eternal life, but i think that turning you into a complete slut for cock was a bit too far" God said, as the angels had an orgie in the background.

"Why father," Jesus exclaimed, while riding the cock of Micheal the archangel, "thy action was not too far at all! For in order for man to escape from the desires of the flesh, I must subject myself to the same desires of man, so that they can truly find peace!"

Micheal then moaned and grabbed Jesus's hips, thrusting him down onto his shaft with much force. The pair kept at it, writhing and making noises and shit, as God watched on with great sadness.

"Why did I make everything so horny?"


End file.
